


A Little Winter Sunlight

by Mab (Mab_Browne)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mab_Browne/pseuds/Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a winter afternoon and Blair is bored.</p><p>Originally posted at 852 Prospect, September 2005</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Winter Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Notes from Prospect are in the body of the work.

Don't own 'em. Don't make any money off 'em. Kinda peeved by both of those things.  
Two years ago I posted my first TS story. I've had fun, and for once I'm letting Jim and Blair have some too.

* * *

The shaft of pale, cool winter sunlight lighting the loft was rare enough that it should have been appreciated for its own sake. Instead, Blair looked over the top of his reading glasses and admired the way it lit Jim as he bent to put more wood on the fire 

Jim turned and saw Blair's scrutiny. He grinned. "Thought you're supposed to be working. Essays." 

"If you were reading what I'm reading, a little mental hooky would look good to you too." And then, impulsively, Blair said, "Don't go away. Just stand there." 

Jim crossed his arms. "So, how long would you like me to be patience on a monument?" 

And monument was a word that brought to mind the thought of sculpture, and the lines and planes and dips of Jim's body. Blair's eyes lit with a fervour for something other than anthropology. He pushed his work away and settled into a loose cross-legged sit on the couch, his elbows resting on his knees. 

"Sure you're not going to hurt anything essential, there, Chief?" 

"Don't try and fool me with concern, Jim. You're just worried that I might damage your toys." Blair licked his lips, an unthinking, reflex action. "I'm just remembering when we went out and got that wood. It was a lot warmer than this." 

Jim smiled lazily. "Uh huh. From recollection you found looking at my chest a lot more interesting than loading the truck." 

"What can I say? I like a spectacular view." 

"Uh huh." 

Blair's voice dropped. 

"I want to see you." 

Jim lifted his chin. The gesture was arrogant but there was warmth in the blue eyes. He reached for the hem of his sweater and dragged it over his head. Then he tossed it lightly to Blair. "Here. Make yourself useful." Blair wrapped his hands in it briefly, enjoying the warmth, before he folded it and laid it on the couch beside him. But his eyes never left Jim. A long sleeve cotton top was dragged off in the same nonchalant way, and also thrown at Blair with considerable accuracy. He was ready this time, and neatly snagged it one handed. Jim applauded quietly. 

"Well caught." 

Blair chuckled. "We'll see who catches well later." He lifted his eyebrows to indicate that Jim was still wearing an undershirt. "Two down off the top, one to go." 

Long, muscled arms dragged the undershirt off, the dark soft hair on Jim's forearms even darker against the white of the shirt, which was wadded up and once again thrown in Blair's direction. Jim displayed to advantage in the action. 

"Showman," Blair pronounced fondly. 

Jim stood still, arms loosely at his sides. "So, am I finished here?" 

"And tease. I want to see _all_ of you." 

"It's a beautiful Cascade winter afternoon out there, Sandburg." 

"And we have the heat on and a fire going." Blair gestured grandly with one hand. "Carry on. I'm having fun here." 

Jim muttered, "Never doubted it for a minute," before he pushed off the loose shoes he was wearing, and speedily peeled off his socks. "I'll be gracious and not throw these at you." 

"You're all heart, man." Blair eased himself into a slightly more comfortable sit, and Jim smirked. 

"You okay there, Chief?" 

"Jim, love, delight of my life, you look great just in jeans, but you look even better in just nothing, so get on with it, right?" Blair had done nothing except sit (and catch the occasional item of clothing) but there was a slightly dishevelled look to him now. Perhaps his fidgeting fingers and the very fine sheen of sweat just below his hairline suggested it. 

Jim kept his head up, eye to eye with Blair, as he undid his jeans with painful care, and slid them and his underwear down together, before stepping out gracefully and standing there, his gaze always on the man on the couch. 

"Oh, man." Blair got up from the couch surprisingly nimbly for a man who'd just fumbled the waistband of his pants open. His voice was low, almost reverent. He walked to Jim, who tried to snag him in close. Blair gently disengaged from the touch. "Nuh uh, don't distract me here." He walked around Jim like he was viewing a statue. Jim shifted a little on his feet, unaccountably embarrassed. He'd been naked in front of Blair before. 

"Hey," he joked, "it's not like it's new or anything." 

Blair was behind him, and he ran two hands down each side of Jim's shoulders and back to the top of his hips, where his fingers gripped lightly. Jim twitched like an over eager racehorse at the starting gate. 

Blair's voice was rough. "The thing is, Jim, I'm a shallow guy and I really like the way you look. But every time we start thinking sex, that sentinel touchy feely thing kicks in, and the next thing I know I'm grappling with this horny octopus guy. A really _talented_ horny octopus guy," he amended. "I'm not complaining. But sometimes I just want to look at you." 

Jim bowed his head, his eyes shut. "So this just, you know aesthetic appreciation then?" 

There was a strained chuckle from Blair. 

"If you believe that I have a bridge I want to sell you." 

There was the tiniest displacement of air behind Jim, a change in the pressure of the grip on his hips, as Blair knelt behind him. 

"You have a really pretty ass." 

Again, a shivery twitch ran over Jim's skin. His voice, however, ran to exasperation. 

"Good news, Chief. So long as that doesn't mean that it's too good for everyday use." 

Blair pressed a gentle kiss to the left buttock, a gesture that would have been almost chaste if not for the body part he was offering it to. "No, not at all. It's a very fine ass, but definitely not a `Sunday go to meeting' item." Another gentle touch of lips, this time to the right. "Regular use, for sure." Quick, dabbing laps of Blair's tongue left a damp trail over Jim's skin. One of Blair's hands reached around Jim to gently stroke at Jim's cock, as the other ran down the crease of his ass. Jim took a shuddering breath. 

"Blair." 

"It's okay." 

"Come here." A flick of a hand indicated that Jim wanted Blair in front of him. "How about you do the `show' part of the show and tell?" Blair ignored the request and nibbled gently at the left flank, even as one bent over knuckle teased at Jim's anus. "God." Blair removed his hands then and stood, as Jim turned and gripped hands on his shoulders. "Upstairs?" 

"Yeah." Blair's face split into a mischievous and libidinous grin. "You can go first, man." 

He received a sharp swat to his buttocks for that, and he danced out of the way, one hand stopping his loosened pants from going any further astray. "So not my kink, Jim." But he was forced to retreat to the stairs with Jim stalking after him, predatory, amused and erect. 

"I'd make it mine if I thought it would make you behave. Upstairs." 

Blair wasted no further time in either climbing to the bedroom, or in stripping off his clothes. Jim wasted no time in standing behind him and stroking his fingers through the hair that patterned Blair's chest. His hand travelled down to gently run strands of pubic hair between his fingers, before he returned Blair's earlier caress and ran his hand over Blair's cock. "Umm. Definitely talented." Jim scattered kisses across his shoulders, pulled Blair's hair aside with his other hand to nuzzle the pale nape of neck before him. 

"Bed," Jim murmured, and gently pulled Blair to lie beside him. The two of them twined around the other, hands wandering at will, without urgency. Finally, Jim murmured, "You're being surprisingly patient here, Chief." 

Blair grinned. "I'm just savouring the moment. And I resent the idea that I'm an impatient lover." 

"Maybe I'm impatient." Jim took one of Blair's hands and ran it down the cleft of his own ass, and smiled as Blair repeated the action without further encouragement. Blair shifted his hands to Jim's hip, and pulled gently to indicate that Jim should lie on his front. Jim complied, resting his head sideways on crossed arms to watch as Blair dragged out gel and condoms. Jim's hips moved to rub against the bedding, and Blair watched the undulation with fascinated pleasure, before returning his hand and fingers between Jim's legs. "Spread'em," he commanded. 

"Too many bad cop shows," Jim lamented, but he followed the order, gave all the proof he could of how much he wanted the deft fingers playing at his anus. Blair knelt astride one leg, body bent almost as if kow-towing over Jim, the right side of his face resting on one ass cheek. His left hand played with his lover's opening, the right arm stretched up Jim's back to let his right hand caress the smooth expanse of shoulders and back. Jim scattered declarations of, "God, that's good," among less coherent noises. Blair's eyes were shut, his face dreamily happy as he rubbed his erection against the long, muscled leg under him. 

Jim's movement under Blair's hands grew gradually more pronounced. Finally, he broke out with rough words. "Come on, Blair, get a clue here and just fuck me. Come on." Blair stretched out over Jim's back, and nuzzled at his ear. When he spoke, Jim closed his eyes and groaned as if the warm breath was a pleasure of its own. Or maybe it was the feel of Blair's cock nestled promisingly along the line of his ass. 

"You want it, huh?" 

"The way you've been playing around with me, I'd have to be dead below the waist to not want it." 

"Okay then." Blair sat back on his haunches between Jim's spread thighs, and reached for the lubricant and condom he had left lying on the side of the bed. He was business-like as he prepared himself. Jim leaned up on his elbows and tilted to his side a little to watch, his face lit with anticipation. "Okay, sweetcheeks, up you get." Blair pulled at Jim's hips, steadying him as he scrambled up on his knees. "Oh yeah, man, definitely a win/win situation here." And with that Blair pushed in. Jim made one sharp, deep sound and bowed his head towards his forearms which lay flat against the mattress. His hands clenched and unclenched in the folds of the sheet. Blair leaned forward and pressed some sweetly tender kisses to Jim's back, before he pulled back and thrust forward again. Jim braced to meet the movement, rocked back and forward as Blair passed his palms up and down the pale skin in front of him. For a time there was that simple movement; sighs; the rustle of skin against skin. 

Blair lay over Jim's back, sweat against sweat, and reached around to grasp his cock, only to be denied. 

"No. Want to come just from this." A small twist of hips emphasised the wish. 

Blair swallowed. "Shit. You'd better be close, because I know I am." 

Jim's voice was breathlessly affectionate. "I have faith in you." 

"That's nice," Blair muttered. He leaned back from his support on Jim's broad back, adjusted his stance slightly, and moved once more, as his hands rested over the curve of buttocks, travelling down to shape the crease where ass became thigh and groin. 

"Oh." 

Blair pushed a hank of hair back from his face, before returning that hand to Jim's skin. "X marks the spot, huh?" He frowned a little, then bent his head in concentration, while the muscles of ass and legs flexed as he moved with, and for, and in Jim. Jim lifted his head, arched his neck all the better to gasp for breath and exclaim his pleasure. There was no warning, no change to the tenor of his cries, just a sudden, silence while he trembled over his whole body. He collapsed to the mattress, arms and legs spread out, cast away, while Blair, who was taken down with him, grabbed desperate hands across his shoulders, and buried his face against his skin. Blair's hips moved in tight, tiny circles while he moaned, "Oh god, oh _fuck_." 

After a while, Blair gently pulled away, disposed of the condom and lay on his back, staring up at nothing in particular. One hand flopped across to aimlessly pet at Jim, who rolled to his side and wriggled his way to lie against Blair. 

"Light's starting to go,' Blair said. 

Jim pushed tendrils of hair away where they matted against the humid sheen of Blair's face. 

"Not from where I am," he said. 

* * *

End A Little Winter Sunlight by Mab: [MabinBrowne@hotmail.com](mailto:MabinBrowne@hotmail.com)  



End file.
